1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a water cooling type heat dissipation module and particularly to a heat dissipation module with which a guide fan is associated for speeding up circulation of cooling water to enhance efficiency of heat exchange.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many electric circuits being formed as electronic components or electronic circuits being formed of a plurality of integrated circuits joining to each other that were developed in the early stages have more and more been replaced with a comfortable integrated circuit due to growing technology of the integrated circuit and progressive manufacturing process of the semiconductor. That is, an integrated circuit is capable of performing more functions and is capable of processing more complicated instructions and signals. It is inevitable that a great deal of amount of heat is generated during the electronic component is in operation. In order to avoid temperature rise effect occurs at the time of the large amount of heat is generated to influence operation of the electronic component, proper heat dissipation becomes a subject worth to be paid attention and placing the heat dissipation device on the electronic component has been a popular technique nowadays.
When the integrated circuit with a unchanged volume contains more electronic components such as FET (Field Effect Transistor) and COMS, more heat is generated while the integrated circuit is in operation. Heat generated from the integrated circuit developed in the early stages such as the conventional central processing unit can be dissipated sufficiently with mere cooling fins. However, heat generated from the central processing unit developed in the recent years is unable to be dissipated with the cooling fins only and a fan for removing heat becomes a required device in addition to the cooling fins. Normally, the cooling fins have a base for being attached to the integrated circuit such that the heat can be removed outward with the fan, which is disposed at the tops of the cooling fins. Because there is a distance between the base of the cooling fins and the fan, the heat received by the base is incapable of transmitting to the tops of the cooling fins immediately. As a result, most of the heat accumulates at the base to deteriorate efficiency of heat dissipation. In order to increase the efficiency of heat dissipation, guide heat pipes are employed in the cooling fins to speed up removal of the heat with air cooling. Further, water cooling type heat dissipation is applied to add water in the guide heat pipes and the guide heat pipes are connected to a water tank and a pump for cooling water being able to circulate between the water tank and the guide heat pipes for enhancing removal of heat done with guide heat pipes.
The preceding water cooling type heat dissipation allows the cooling water moving in the guide heat pipes to perform heat exchange between the cooling water and the heat in the guide heat pipes only. However, the heat generating component such as the central processing unit contacts with the cooling fins directly instead of the guide heat pipes such that the heat received with the cooling fins are still incapable of being directly dissipated effectively.